Compared with the conventional liquid crystal display panels, the organic light-emitting display panel has advantages such as fast response, high contrast and wide viewing angle etc. The organic light-emitting display panel can emit light because of the driving current generated by driving transistor in the saturation region. However, due to the reason such as the aging of the device, the threshold voltage of the driving transistor would drift, so that the driving current is changed, thereby causing the change in the luminance of light emitted by the organic light-emitting display panel and affecting the display uniformity.
For solving a problem of the non-uniform display of the light-emitting display panel due to the drift of the threshold voltage of the driving transistor, it is generally to design a circuit with complicated structures to compensate for the threshold voltage of the driving transistor. That is, it is needed to provide a complicated compensation circuit for each light-emitting transistor. However, as the demands of increasing the resolution and of decreasing the pixel area in the light-emitting display panel, the challenge that the complicated circuit can be made in a reduced pixel area becomes increasing in processes. Hence, it is needed to provide a technology by means of which the problem of the non-uniform display due to the drift of the threshold voltage of the driving transistor can be solved, and with which the processes of the related art can also be compatible, thereby improving the resolution of the light-emitting display panel.